Never Again
by DKYYDD
Summary: Yûki est mal. Yûki l'a toujours été sans le montrer. Quand les choses s'aggravent et que son entourage le réalise... Est-ce déjà trop tard?


**Blabla... Code Breaker ne m'appartient pas... Blabla Laissez une petite Review svp...**

Yûki était en Lost. Il avait fui toute la soirée avant de se retrouver miraculeusement devant la porte de l'appartement du processeur de la Satan Blaze. Ses poursuivants l'avaient rattrapé et s'étaient encore amusé à le tabasser. La moitié de l'Eden était au courant de la situation mais elle ne s'améliorait pas.

Sa fourrure dégoulinait de son propre sang, sa vue était de plus en plus trouble et il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas s'écrouler sachant pertinemment que s'il tombait il ne se relèverait pas. Il continuait à avancer machinalement vers la porte. Il ne lui restait plus que trois mètres à parcourir. Il ne se rendit compte de là où il était qu'au moment où il la percuta avant de sombrer dans les bras salvateurs de l'inconscience.

Ôgami entendit un léger coup venant de sa porte. Il sortit de son lit et alla ouvrir la porte. En voyant Yûki effondré sur son paillasson. Il soupira de tristesse en se baissant avant de soulever délicatement son cadet.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'on s'acharnait sur la jeune numéro trois. Ce gamin était l'innocence incarné. Il n'avait rien fait pour se retrouver à l'Eden. Le rouge méritait une vie paisible avec une famille aimante. Il ne méritait pas ses coups. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi Le Son se faisait littéralement torturer.

Mais bon Rei s'y faisait, il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Yûki se faisait battre par les hommes qui étaient, ironie du sort, sensés le protéger. Le rouge venait ensuite se réfugier chez lui. Il y passait une à deux semaines le temps de se reposer et devait ensuite retourner en mission.

Les quatre Excellences avaient été mises au courant dès le début mais rien n'y faisait. Le mot se passait de garde en garde, et même après avoir remplacé les premiers gardes, les suivants prenaient la relève. Le numéro six s'inquiétaient. Il voyait Yûki tomber de plus en plus dans le désespoir mais ne pouvait rien faire d'autres que de soigner les blessures physiques.

Rei emmena le chaton dans la salle de bain avant de sortir une trousse de secours. Il désinfecta patiemment les plaies en recensant les blessures dans sa tête avant d'en recoudre certaines. Il mit ensuite le détenteur du Son dans son lit avant de partir dans son salon et sortir son téléphone comme il le faisait à chaque fois que son frère d'arme venait lui demander de l'aide :

"-Allô, Heike.

-Rei, que puis-je pour toi ?

\- Yûki est chez moi. Il a besoin de soins le plus vite possible. Ses blessures sont plus graves que d'habitude.

-Est-il en Lost ? Demanda le plus vieux avec une intonation inquiète.

-Oui, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais je n'y connais pas grand-chose. Je pense qu'il a des blessures internes mais je ne peux strictement rien faire à part le laisser dormir.

-Bien, je t'envoie Hitomi, il saura quoi faire. Yûki est en pause jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement remis. Recontacte-moi au besoin.

-Bien, je raccroche. A plus tard.

-A plus tard, Rei."

Ôgami raccrocha et décida de réveiller le Code 03. Il fallait que le plus jeune se nourrisse un minimum. Il le secoua légèrement avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il le redéposa sur le bord de son lavabo et désinfecta de nouveau les plaies avant de bander les blessures. Yûki se réveilla légèrement et Rei en profita pour vérifier les sens et la mobilité du plus jeune.

"Hey, Yûki. Reste encore un peu réveiller, il faut que tu manges un peu."

Un miaulement de protestation se fit entendre mais Yûki se laissa tout le même soulever par le plus grand. Le noiraud le ramena dans sa chambre et alla chercher un verre de nutriment dans sa cuisine.

Depuis le début, il était sûr que Yûki reviendrait un jour dans cet état et avait donc préparer des réserves sans en toucher un mot au plus jeune.

Quelques instants plus tard Hitomi était devant sa porte. Il n'arborait pas le sourire d'imbécile heureux qui le caractérisait. Non, là son visage était refermé dans une expression extrêmement inquiète. Il considérait Yûki, Toki et Ôgami comme ses petits frères et savoir que l'un d'entre eux étaient maltraités le faisait entrer dans un état de rage profonde. Peu de gens le savait mais il était médecin, un très bon médecin d'ailleurs.

Depuis le début de l'affaire Yûki, c'était lui qui était en charge de le soigner et cela le rassurait. Il savait au moins que la personne en charge des soins ne serait pas une ordure. Il pouvait rester des heures à veiller sur Yûki et à apaiser ses cauchemars. Heike était l'ange gardien de Toki et lui était celui de Yûki et Rei.

Les deux aînés considéraient que les trois autres étaient beaucoup trop jeunes. Oui, Ôgami avait grandi sur les champs de bataille. Oui, Yûki avait été conçu pour être une arme parfaite. Oui, Toki avait toujours été considéré comme un moyen de dissuasion comme un autre. Mais était-ce une raison ?

Ils n'étaient que des gamins plonger dans cet univers meurtrier contre leur gré. Alors oui, cela lui brisait le cœur de voir Yûki à moitié mort et qui ne pouvait pas aller dans un hôpital sous risque d'être encore plus en danger. Oui, cela lui brisait le cœur de voir les yeux tristes d'Ôgami lorsqu'il brûlait ses victimes. Oui, cela lui brisait le cœur de voir Toki s'empoisonner au tabac pour tenter vainement d'attirer l'attention de son père.

Il entra dans l'appartement dès qu'Ôgami lui ouvrit la porte. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de ce dernier sachant pertinemment où elle se trouvait. Ôgami le suivait en silence. Hitomi avait son propre sac. Il n'avait rien d'autres à faire que de suivre le chef des Code : Breaker.

Lorsque Hitomi vit la petite tâche rouge qu'était Yûki au milieu d'un des oreillers du propriétaire de l'appartement. Il eut un pincement au cœur. Cette scène, il ne l'avait que trop vécu. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et commença à travailler en y allant le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas réveiller son protéger. Lorsqu'il eut retiré tous les bandages il vit l'étendue des dégâts. Il avait une énorme entaille qui partait de la base du cou jusqu'à la base de la queue, l'ouverture était inégale et le coup n'avait pas été sec. Non, loin de là même.

Son cadet avait été torturé et même après qu'il soit tombé en Lost. Comment-savait il cela et bien cela était très simple. Les Lost animaux avaient un fonctionnement qui protégeait les détenteurs de pouvoirs. En effet, en Lost toutes les blessures infligées lorsque le détenteur était dans son état normal disparaissait et réapparaissait après le Lost.

Yûki avait plusieurs côtes cassées, il avait dû servir de ballon de foot et la plaie qu'il lui prenait tout le flanc droit l'empêchait de trouver une position confortable. Il ausculta son cadet un peu plus en profondeur avant de le rallonger et de lui installer un masque à oxygène pour l'aider à inspirer l'air qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à capter.

Il se redressa en suite et se tourna vers Ôgami qui s'appuyait sur le cadre de la porte :

« -Il a mangé ?

-Hn... Les nutriments que t'as apporté la dernière fois. Il a bu un demi verre et il s'est rendormi. Il va comment ?

-Mal, il a plusieurs côtes cassées et l'entaille n'est pas prête de se refermer. Il va falloir veiller sur ses constantes jusqu'à la fin de son Lost. Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour l'instant cela serait douloureux pour lui et surtout totalement inutile.

-Hn... Tu restes ? Il demandait ça avec son air neutre naturel mais il ne voulait simplement pas rester seul à veiller sur Yûki. Hitomi le vit et bailla un coup avant de lui répondre.

-Je reste, vas dormir je veille sur lui. »

Ôgami pris en compte le conseil de son supérieur et alla se coucher dans son canapé. Il était maintenant 3 heures du matin et si dans dix minutes il n'était pas endormi il battrait son record qui était de quarante-huit heures non-stop.

Hitomi lui était toujours assis sur le bord du lit à attendre le réveil du plus jeune. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire lorsque l'ancien cobaye de l'Eden sortirait de son état de Lost. Bien sûr, il resterait avec lui mais il sentait que les blessures qui referaient surfaces seraient trop graves pour qu'il continue à le soigner à domicile.

Il avait beau tout faire pour améliorer la vie du plus jeune, ici, il n'avait que des moyens de base. Yûki risquait à tout moment de tomber dans le coma et il ne pourrait rien y faire. Il arrêta de se morfondre lorsqu'il sentit un mouvement sous sa main. Il posa ses yeux sur le félin qui tremblait.

Il n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite mais la température du chaton avait soudainement augmenté. Le maître de l'électricité le prit dans ses bras et commença à le bercer tendrement. La température du plus jeune était beaucoup trop haute. Si son état continuait de s'aggraver à ce rythme, il ne tiendrait pas vingt-quatre heure. L'Ace avait bien envie d'appeler Yukihina qui aurait pu stabiliser la température du plus jeune grâce à son pouvoir mais ce dernier était en infiltration et était donc injoignable.

Yûki souffrait, il commençait à gémir et à remuer. Ses tremblements s'accentuaient et son poil déjà en sang commençait à s'imprégner de sueur. Le plus vieux prit la décision d'appeler du renfort et téléphona à son ancien maître : Kôji. A l'heure actuelle, seul l'ex-re : code pouvait l'aider. Le nouvel Empereur des Enfers dormait et il ne voulait pas le réveiller.

Il savait que cela faisait près d'un mois que Rei prenait les trois quarts des missions du fan de Chat. Son disciple dormait de moins en moins sûrement de l'inquiétude. Il en avait parlé à Heike, Yûki avait de moins en moins de mission. On lui laissait le temps sans le rendre inutile. Ils étaient tous débordés mais savait que cette situation n'avancerait pas s'ils n'y mettaient pas tous du leur.

« -Kôji ?

-Hitomi, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Tu peux venir chez Rei ? Yûki est en train de me claquer dans les doigts.

-J'arrive. Fais-moi un bilan, que je vois ce que je dois prendre.

-Il est en Lost. Sa température augmente de minutes en minutes, cela fait vingt minutes que je suis arrivé et il a pris deux degrés. Il a une grosse entaille qui lui traverse le flanc droit et qui saigne encore. Et plusieurs côtes cassées qui l'empêchent de respirer correctement.

-Ok. Qui ?

-Devine, comme d'habitude. Il est venu chez Ôgami par réflex. Il est super faible.

-Il a mangé ?

-Nutriments. Il n'est pas en état de se nourrir plus.

-Essaye de trouver de quoi le rafraichir et continue de prendre sa température le plus souvent possible. Je passe à la base prendre mon matos et je suis là. Dans une heure je suis là.

\- A tout'. »

Hitomi partit dans la cuisine à la recherche de glaçon. En ouvrant le congélateur, il tomba sur une plaque de moule à glace Nyanmaru. Il sourit en pensant que cet objet avait dû être offert par le plus jeune. Il prit un des sacs plastiques qui trainaient sur plan de travail et le remplit de glace. Son travail achever, il revint auprès de son protéger. Il prit sa température et eu un petit sourire triste en voyant qu'elle avait encore augmenté. Il coinça le pack de glaçon sous le flanc gauche du garçon et partit se chercher un verre d'eau.

Une heure plus tard Kôji arriva. Il administra un antibiotique et un antidouleur à l'adolescent et ils attendirent le réveil du plus jeune en vacant tous deux à leurs occupations. Les heures passèrent et ils virent le Soleil se lever.

Quand Yûki ouvrit les yeux, il était toujours sur une poche de glace. Il profita un instant de la fraîcheur avant de tenter de se redresser pour manifester sa présence. Mauvaise idée, une douleur fulgurante le traversa de part en part et il poussa un petit gémissement. Hitomi qui l'avait dans les bras, baissa la tête sur le jeune garçon en Lost. Le plus vieux passa sa main sur la tête du plus jeune pour le calmer et se mit à lui parler :

"-C'est bon, tout va bien maintenant. Tu es en sécurité.

-Num... Numé... Numéro 1. Prononça Yûki de sa voix brisée.

-Oui, je suis là. N'essaye pas de trop parler, tu es encore trop mal en point. Essaye de te rendormir, tu as encore de la fièvre."

Hitomi était rassuré, voir son cadet réveiller était un bon signe. Yûki ferma les yeux et Hitomi le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il retombe dans les bras de Morphée. Quand Kôji rentra de nouveau dans la pièce, Yûki venait de sombrer dans le sommeil. Le balafré changea la poche de glace et s'assit lui aussi sur le bord du lit.

"-Il vient de se réveiller ? Demanda-t-il en posant délicatement sa main gauche sur le haut du crâne du plus jeune.

-Oui, sa voix est abimée mais il arrive à parler.

-Bien, il va quand même falloir surveiller. Si une de ses côtes touchent une de ses cordes vocales, même dans sa forme normale il pourrait perdre sa voix ou même pire : se tuer en s'étouffant.

-Ne commences pas à parler de malheur. Il va s'en sortir. Du moins j'espère, ajouta -t-il pour lui-même."

Trois heures plus tard, Rei se réveilla. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant dormi. En entrant dans la cuisine il eut l'étrange surprise de trouver Kôji en train de se faire un café.

"Tu n'aurais pas du sucre ?"

L'interpella le plus vieux. Ôgami bugga un instant avant de sortir un paquet de sucre d'un des tiroirs. Que faisait Kôji chez lui ?

"-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour Yûki. Hitomi m'a appelé en urgence cette nuit. Commença le plus vieux avec un léger sourire moqueur.

-Il va mieux ? Demanda le plus jeune, redescendant sur Terre.  
-Il a eu une forte fièvre cette nuit mais son état est en train de se stabiliser. Il s'est réveillé il y a quelques heures avant de se rendormir quelques minutes plus tard. Il va lui falloir beaucoup de temps avant de se remettre totalement. Tu as une idée de l'heure à laquelle il est tombé en Lost ?

-Aucune, il était déjà dans cet état quand il est arrivé. T'as besoin de quelque chose en particulier.

-Non, j'ai tout pris. Il me faudra juste le plus de désinfectant possible quand il sortira de son Lost. Pour l'instant il va mal mais il s'en sort. Mais j'ai bien peur que dans son état normal il soit mourant. Cette nuit va être décisive. J'ai appelé Yukihina tout à l'heure, vu que c'est lui qui l'a pris sous son aile il sera le mieux placer pour le rassurer.

-Il arrive quand ?

-Ce soir, vers vingt heures.

-Bien, je vais faire des courses. Il lui faut quelque chose de particulier ?

-Prends de quoi faire un repas complet mais léger et surtout, évite les boîtes. Je te connais, je connais Sagashi et je sais très bien que tu n'es pas doué pour faire la cuisine. Mais là c'est un cas de force majeur.

-Compris. Je bois un café et j'y vais."

Il était maintenant dix-neuf heures. Kôji se préparait à agir à partir du moment où Yûki sortirait de son Lost. Hitomi était en train de cuisiné et Rei lisait un livre qu'il avait acheté au supermarché. Yûki tremblait, la fièvre avait augmenté signalant son retour à la normale imminent. Une lumière blanche émanait de lui et sa transpiration devenue rougeâtre à cause du sang qui avait séché sur ses poils était en train de tâcher le drap blanc du lit dans lequel il était allongé.

Tout d'un coup, tout s'accéléra. Yûki se retransforma et poussa un cri de douleur. Kôji le mit immédiatement sous calmant et changea le masque à oxygène. Il vérifia le pouls du plus jeune et hurla à Hitomi de venir.

"-Tiens le moi. Il faut réussir à le détendre avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit."

Même avec le masque la respiration du jeune PDG était erratique. Dans sang coulait sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Kôji analysa son état d'un regard. Une côte lui perforait le poumon droit, sa jambe gauche était pliée dans un angle assez particulier, une énorme plaie traversai son abdomen et une partie de son crâne était ouverte. Comment survivait-il ? Là était la question.

Quand Hitomi sentit les muscles de Yûki se détendre il prévint Kôji. Qui incisa le côté droit pour remettre la côte en place et recoudre le poumon. Yûki était perdu dans une semi-conscience. Des vagues de douleur le faisait souffrir le martyr. Il sentait la main inconnue faire des ronds dans ses cheveux pour tenter de l'apaiser mais il n'arrivait pas a se concentrer dessus. La douleur était trop intense.

Quand Kôji replaça la côte en l'extrayant du poumon. Il perdit totalement connaissance. La douleur avait été trop forte. Il ne sentit donc pas l'aiguille recousant son organe. Il ne sentit pas non-plus la main partir de ses cheveux lorsque les médecins échangèrent de place pour que Hitomi puisse recoudre son côté alors que le maître du vide s'attelait à réparer les dommages causés à son crâne. Sa jambe fut remise en place et les deux finirent par recoudre l'immense plaie qui laisserait une cicatrice à vie.

Quand le détenteur de l'eau arriva, il s'installa directement au fourneau. En effet, Rei avait fini par s'endormir sur son livre. Il avait tenu deux heure avant de s'effondrer sur le roman à l'eau de rose complètement soporifique. Les mots que Kôji prononçait dans sa chambre l'avait bercé. Il était à moitié recroqueviller sur le petit canapé du salon et le livre lui avait échappé des mains il y a bien longtemps.

Quand les deux combattants sortirent de la chambre. Ils avaient un air grave. Yûki irait mieux, le pire était passé. Il fallait maintenant savoir dans quelle état il se trouvait psychologiquement. Il ne s'en était sûrement pas sorti sans être totalement brisé. Et on dit merci aux gardes incompétent de la nouvelle Eden.

Ils passèrent la nuit dans le petit appartement, se dispatchant le peu d'espace. Ne voulant pas réveiller leurs cadets, ils prirent implicitement la décision de faire le moins de bruit possible. Le rouge devait pouvoir récupérer dans le calme, et le brun était juste exténué. Son rythme de vie déjà catastrophique auparavant n'allait pas en s'améliorant.

Il vivait une vie pour deux, étant toujours au plus près de celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère. Yûki l'inquiétait, cela ne l'avait jamais rassuré de savoir que cet enfant était forcé à commettre des horreurs tous les jours, mais savoir qu'il en subissait ne faisait qu'augmenter sa rage.

Les heures passèrent, Yûki ne se réveillait pas. Il ne le ferait sûrement pas avant le lendemain, son état était... critique. Il avait déjà plus de chance de s'en sortir mais le risque zéro n'existant pas il pourrait toujours faire une rechute et partir en quelques heures.

Ils en étaient arrivés là. Ils en étaient arrivés à espérer qu'un de leur frère d'arme survive une journée de plus. Leur petit frère, ce garçon qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussi à voir comme un assassin. Le seul d'entre eux qui ne méritait pas d'être dans ce lit à se battre pour ne pas franchir les portes de la mort.

Yukihina était arrivé à l'heure dite. Il ne quittait pas le chevet de celui qui avait réussi à lui rendre une part de son humanité. Ce chaton, à qui l'on avait jamais vraiment appris à faire la différence entre le bien et le mal. L'homme de glace avait placé la tête de son cadet sur son ventre et régulait sa propre température grâce à son pouvoir.

Il somnolait à moitié lorsque le numéro 3 commença à gémir. Le plus vieux se redressa immédiatement et alla réveiller Kôji qui s'était endormi sur le canapé. Le Roi de la Destruction se mit immédiatement à l'ouvrage.

Une blessure avait été oublié, et pas des moindres. Cette blessure qui avait été infligée au rouge durant son premier passage à tabac s'était ouverte à nouveau. Elle était juste horrible. Cette blessure avait déjà été ouverte plusieurs fois. Donnant à la cicatrice un aspect sanguinolent. La plaie ne s'était jamais entièrement fermée et Yûki en souffrait, continuellement.

Kôji soupira, et commença à desinfecter l'éraflure le plus doucement possible. Cette zone, était devenue très sensible avec le temps. Yûki était maintenant à moitié conscient. La douleur avait fini par le réveiller. Sa souffrance se lisait sur son visage.

On avait beau tenter de le rassurer, rien n'y faisait. Il était trop loin pour entendre les mots réconfortants chuchoter à son oreille. Yukihina tentait désespérément de calmer son cadet, sans grand résultat.

Quand le rouge finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience. La tension qui s'était installée dans la pièce baissa d'un cran. D'un accord commun, ils sortirent tous de la pièce quand le maître du vide eut fini d'appliquer les soins sauf Yukihina qui ne trouverait pas le sommeil autre part qu'au chevet de son protéger.

Le temps passa et cette horrible nuit se finit ainsi. Ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière d'une longue série. Tous, espéraient vainement que cette situation prenne terme aux plus vites. Mais ils restaient réalistes, cela ne se ferait pas du jour au lendemain.

La journée se déroula calmement, tous étaient constamment sur le garde, redoutant le moindre bruit provenant de la chambre du plus jeune. Ils vaquaient à leurs activités plus ou moins constructives. Rei lisait, Hitomi faisait une sieste, ne dormant que d'une oreille, Kôji regardait la télé sans vraiment se concentrer sur ce qui se passait à l'écran et, l'homme de neige, qui ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose qu'à l'état de son cadet restait à son chevet, tout simplement.

Les jours passèrent ainsi, Kôji était parti lorsque l'état de son patient s'était stabilisé. Hitomi lui avait fini par repartir en mission. Et Yukihina qui avait fini par mettre fin à sa mission d'infiltration pour raison personnelle vivait maintenant en collocation avec ses deux cadets, veillant sur eux.

Yûki, lui avait fini par se réveiller. Il ne tentait plus vraiment de cacher ses sentiments, il savait que les gens autours de lui s'inquiétait pour lui et que faire semblant n'améliorerait pas la situation.

Il dormait les trois quarts de la journée et le reste du temps, errait dans l'appartement comme une âme en peine. Kôji avait accepté qu'il sorte de son lit à la seule condition qu'il ne soit pas seul lorsqu'il se levait, nul ne pouvant savoir lorsqu'il pourrait finir par s'effondrer.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il s'était réveillé dans son refuge. Refuge, un mot qui décrivait parfaitement l'habitation du numéro 6. Ici, personne ne lui ferait le moindre mal. Personne ne le laisserait livrer à lui-même face à ses peurs et ses échecs. Il t airait toujours quelqu'un pour lui tendre la main.

Ce refuge était l'endroit dont il avait toujours besoin. Un endroit où on n'attendait rien de lui, si ce n'est d'être là. On ne lui demandait pas de jouer un rôle, on le laissait vivre sa vie sans le forcer à enfiler un masque. Cette réalité dont il avait toujours rêvé lui était offerte sur un plateau.

Mais, il ne faisait pas d'idée. Il savait qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu ici, mais que ses supérieurs allaient finir par le forcer à sortir de sa tanière. Pour l'instant on le laissait tranquille. Yukihina était allé taper scandale à l'Eden pour qu'on lui laisse le temps de se remettre pleinement cette fois. Les chefs avaient refusé avec véhémence et il avait fallu l'intervention des quatre Excellences pour qu'on lui laisse son temps de convalescence.

Mais il fallait être réaliste, dès qu'il serait jugé à nouveau apte, l'Horreur recommencerait, et en pire cette fois. Il savait qu'il devait parler pour que l'on fasse cesser cette torture quotidienne. Mais à qui se confier ? Les code : et re-code : n'avait aucun poids. Ils étaient les sous-fifres, ceux que l'on envoyait pour ne pas se salir les mains.

Les objets n'avaient pas le droit à la parole, pourquoi en espérer plus. Il n'était qu'une arme, il n'avait même pas le droit à une identité propre. Pourquoi les dirigeants le protégeraient alors que c'était à lui de le faire. Il préférait se faire oublier, avec un peu de chance, on l'oublierait.

On toqua à la porte, et Yukihina entra dans la pièce. Le regard du cadet se dirigea vers lui et un sourire apparut sur son visage. L'homme de glace s'approcha le plus calmement possible. Et il prit son protéger dans ses bras.

« - Bien dormi ?

-Moui, encore fatigué. »

La voix du garçon n'était pas encore totalement revenu, il répondait toujours par des réponses brèves. Il n'entamait jamais le dialogue, une des nombreuses séquelles de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il aurait besoin de temps pour s'en remettre, s'il s'en remettait un jour.

« - Ca te dit de sortir faire un tour ou tu préfères encore un peu te reposer ?

-Sortir ? Dehors ? Le cadet avait maintenant des étoiles dans les yeux, cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas mis le nez à l'extérieur. Sans compter la semaine qu'il avait passé à dormir. Kôji était contre le faire sortir, il disait à juste titre, qu'en plus de faire froids en cette période de l'année, les contacts humains avec des inconnus ne seraient en aucun cas bénéfique.

-Kôji à finit par dire oui, tu as le droit à une heure par jour le temps que ru restes bien couvert et qu'il y est toujours quelqu'un avec toi. Expliqua le plus vieux avec un doux sourire plaqué sur le visage. Ca fait longtemps que tu n'as pas mis les pieds dans une salle d'arcade, non ? »

Le plis jeune approuva, et son protecteur partit lui chercher des vêtements propres. Durant la période où le numéro trois dormait totalement. Heike avait eu la merveilleuse idée d'apporter une sac de voyage remplit de la plupart des affaires quotidiennes du plis jeune, n'oubliant pas d'ajouter quelques peluches.

Le centenaire s'en voulait d'avoir laissé la situation dégénéré ainsi. Il avait toujours était mos au coutant mais n'avait jamais vraiment réagi. Lui-même ne sachant même pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça. Ne s'était il pas toujours battu pour les droits des détenteurs de pouvoir ? Alors, là, il prenait la situation en main, faisant tout pour limiter les dégâts aux niveaux administratifs. Ils couvraient les agissement de ses cadets pour ne pas qu'ils aient à faire face aux représentants de la Surface que lui-même ne supportait pas. Comment pouvait-on être hypocrite à ce point ?

Yukihina revint quelques minutes plus tard et aida son cadet à s'habiller de l'aider à se lever.  
«- Kôji à aussi dit que tu ne devais pas forcer donc on t'a pris un fauteuil roulant... Je sais que t'aime pas ça mais sur le coup tu n'as pas vraiment le choix si veux aller à l'extérieur. Et puis je te rappelle que la salle d'arcade la plus proche n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on pourrait appeler la porte à côté.

-Ok, mais c'est pas juste. Lâcha le rouge. »

L'homme de glace eut de nouveau un sourire tendre sur le visage et aida le cadet à s'installer sur le fauteuil. Il état neuf mais simple. Il ne servirait pas longtemps alors à quoi bon en prendre un très cher. Il finirait sa vie dans le grenier du manoir Shibuya de toute façon.

Cinq minutes plus tard les deux étaient dans la rue. Yukihina marchait à un rythme lent poussant le fauteuil du plus jeune. Un silence confortable s'était installé. Et Yûki commençait à se rendormir, bercer par les mouvement provoqués par les irrégularités du trottoir. Le re-code : le remarquant, prit la parole.

« -Hey, Yû, dort pas on arrive bientôt.

-Je dors pas, je réfléchis... Répondit le plis jeune d'une voix peu motivée.

-C'est ça. Rétorqua sarcastiquement l'aîné, avant de subitement changer de sujet. T'as moins mal ?

-Moui, Kôji dit qu'il doit commencer à stopper les antidouleurs pour éviter une dépendance. Sur le coup je le sens pas trop parce que ma jambe et mon épaule continue de me réveiller la nuit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il ne diminuera pas la dose avant d'être sûr que ce la ne te blessera pas plus. Il sait que cela te fait encore mal parce que ça n'a pas encore fini de cicatriser. A mon avis, il commencera le sevrage le jour où il viendra retirer les points. Cet à dire dans une semaine.

-Je sais mais ça me rassure pas pour autant. Imagine la douleur revient d'un coup.

-T'en fais pas pour ça mon grand, dans ce cas là on appellera Kôji ou Hitomi et tout se passera bien. Ne te fatigue pas à penser à ça. Et tu penses faire quoi à la salle d'arcade. Il était allé un peu trop loin dans la discussion, faisant stresser le gamin. Il devait revenir sur un sujet plis « plaisant ».

-J'ai raté la sortie du nouveau jeu Nyanmaru, faut que je me mette à jour. D'ailleurs numéro six aurait pas une console par hasard.

-Faudrait lui demander mais je pense pas, c'est pas vraiment le genre de truc qu'il a chez lui. Mais pourquoi ?

-Le jeu est sorti en format dématérialisé. J'espérait pouvoir le finir chez lui. Avoua Le plis jeune avec un air dépité.

-Au pire on ira t'en chercher une, si tu arrives à convaincre le doc' que tu ne passeras pas des heures dessus et que tu dormiras correctement. Et me regarde pas avec des yeux de chaton battu, je te connais. »

En effet, le plus jeune s'était retourné et tentait de négocier avec de grands yeux larmoyant, un très bon comédien quand il s'y mettait.

Sur ces mots, ils arrivèrent à destination. La salle étais quasiment vide et les bornes presque toutes usées d'avoir été trop utilisé, étaient toutes disponibles. Yûki guida le maître de l'eau jusqu'au poste désirer et ce mit tranquillement à jouer.

L'ex-immortel ne le quittait pas des yeux, il s'était inquiété, réellement et revoir son cadet plein de vie le rassurait. Il se doutait bien que cela ne durerait qu'un temps mais ces quelques instants de pause, ils en avaient tous besoin. Combien d'heure avait il passé à espérer voir les yeux de son cadet s'ouvrir ? Combien de fois Kôji avait quasiment dû le sortir de force pour qu'il aille se reposer ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais une chose était sûre, il ne voulait pour rien au monde revivre ça.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de celui qu'il commençait à considérer comme son fils, tentant de ne pas trop le déconcentrer. Son cadet avait déjà vu tant d'horreur alors qu'il n'était encore au début de sa vie. Ces dans ses moments là qu'il se disait que ces cent dernières années n'avaient pas réellement été une perte de temps. Elles lui avaient permis de trouver un être à protéger.

Sagashi lui avait dit, qu'il le comprendrait le jour où il trouverait un animal blessé. Sur le coup il n'avait pas vraiment compris le sens de ces paroles. Mais, maintenant qu'il avait Yûki dans sa vie, il voyait le sens de ses paroles. Le Rouge était comme un chaton abandonné dans un carton un jour de pluie. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose mais personne ne voulait lui donner le peu dont il avait besoin.

Rei, à une époque avait été pareil. Le jour où leur chef était arrivé avec un garçon en sang des les bras. Les re-codes avaient été sous le choc. Ce chef sadique avait sauvé un gamin. Trouez le paradoxe dans la phrase. On ne leur avait jamais vraiment expliquer la relation entre les deux. Et lui-même n'avait pas compris cette relation toxique qui reliait les deux frères.

C'était le jour où il avait vu pour la première fois les flammes de l'Empereur sortir du bras du gamin terrorisé qu'il avait compris. Le gosse avait tellement été secoué qu'il en était arrivé à avoir peur de lui-même. Ce gamin à la puissance incommensurable avait été brisé par les actes qu'on l'avait forcé à accomplir. Et il c'était retrouvé seul face à cela. La main qui lui avait été tendue était arrivé trop tard et n'avait pas pu réparer les dommages.

Lui, ne voulait pas en arriver là. Il sortirait Yûki de cet enfer, de gré ou de force. Ce garçon en avait clairement assez vécu comme ça. Cette liberté qu'il demandait il allait la lui fournir.

Une heure passa, les yeux du plus jeune ne s'était pas décroché de l'écran. Lorsqu'il finit sa partie Yukihina l'interpella pour lui annoncer la fin du temps. Yûki ne tenta pas de négocier, trop fatigué pour cela. Le plus vieux lui remit son manteau et ils repartirent.

Arrivé à l'appartement, le rouge alla directement se coucher, trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Yukihina passa une heure devant la télé attendant le retour du maître des lieux. Lorsque celui-ci arriva, il lui demanda s'il avait une console quelque part. La réponse négative ne l'étonna pas et les deux partirent dans la cuisine, histoire de préparer quelque chose pour le dîner.

Le silence régnait, seulement brisé par les bruits de paquets qu'on ouvre et d'objets qui s'entrechoquent. Une heure et demie passa sans que personne ne le remarque. Bientôt, la nuit tomba réellement et la préparation du repas prit fin. Rei partit réveiller Yûki et les deux revinrent quelques minutes plus tard pour s'assoir à table. Le silence régnait toujours en maître.

Aucune tension n'était présente dans la pièce. Ils étaient justes trop éreintés pour ouvrir le dialogue. Quand chacun eut fini son assiette, ils partirent tous, d'un accord commun se coucher.

Cette nuit là fut la plus tranquille depuis bien longtemps. Personne ne se réveilla à cause d'un cauchemar trop violent. Tous dormirent d'un sommeil sans rêve. Ils étaient juste bien.

Une semaine passa encore ainsi. Yûki avait finalement eut l'approbation de Kôji pour avoir sa console, qui elle avait été achetée par Ôgami au frais de l'Eden. Ces blessures se refermaient lentement mais sûrement. La douleur revenait de temps en temps mais rien qui ne puisse être stoppé par les antidouleurs.

Les nuits des trois colocataires étaient toujours troublés par les multiples cauchemars du blessé. Le temps n'effacerait jamais totalement les souvenirs. Les cauchemars reviendraient toujours en s'atténuant avec le temps. Cela avait trop duré pour être stoppé du jour au lendemain.

En fin de semaine, Kôji revint pour ôter les point de suture de son patient. Il était content qu'il n'y ai eu aucune infection. Chose qui n'était pas gagné au départ. Mais aussi content qu'on ai laissé le temps à Yûki de refermer ses plaies, mentalement cela prendrait bien plus de temps mais il aurait au moins les moyens de se défendre contre ses agresseurs la prochaine fois.

Encore une semaine avant que Yûki ne doivent repartir en mission. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à lui obtenir plus de temps de convalescence. Les dirigeants ne voulaient pas que l'on accuse de simples humains. Ces ordures se défendaient entre eux. Ils avaient fallu ses évènements aux détendeurs de pouvoir pour comprendre cela.

Ils avaient détruit Fujiwara, et reconstruit l'Eden mais ne tenaient toujours pas les rênes. Ils devraient continuer à se battre pour leur droit. Ils avaient gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre. Les quatre excellences avaient récupéré leur pouvoir d'entant mais se devait toujours d'exécuter les demandes du gouvernement, à leur plus grand malheur.

Le jour des séparations arriva bien vite. Yûki rentra chez lui accompagner par Yukihina. Le plus jeune refusait de partir sans lui. Les inconnus du monde extérieur le terrorisait et il avait besoin. De cette main chaude dans la sienne. Cette main qu'il connaissait, et qui, il le savait le protégerait toujours.

Il leur fallu une demie heure pour atteindre le manoir des Tempoin. Le trajet avait été court mais rassurant. Le rouge se sentait en sécurité. Il savait que dès le lendemain il devrait repartir en mission, il avait finalement reçu ses ordres. Une mission simple qui serait vite régler, mais un assassinat restait un assassinat et même s'il ne le voulait pas il devrait aller commettre se crime.

Arrivée devant le manoir, ils eurent la surprise de trouver Hitomi adosser au portail, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés. Il faisait encore une sieste. Yukina entreprit de le réveiller en lui gelant les doigts. Technique sadique mais qui marchait à tous les coûts avec le grand gamin électrique. Le dit gamin électrique sursauta avant de totalement se réveiller.

« -Les gars ! Je vous attendais ! Commença t il avec un sourire de gamin attrapé la main dans le sac en pleine bêtise.

-J'avais cru remarquer, et on peut savoir ce que tu fiches là exactement ? Rétorqua Yukihina, un sourire moqueur aux coins des lèvres.

-Bah, en fait j'ai oublié les clefs de mon appart' et...

-Et la version vérité, ça donne quoi. Demanda Yukihina en soupirant. »

L'As reprit son visage sérieux et s'expliqua : « On a un problème avec l'Eden. Les chefs veulent que Yûki retourne au QG pour être directement sous leurs ordres. Traduction : ils veulent leur punching-ball à porter de main. Yû ne doit surtout pas retourner là bas, faut réussir à le mettre en sécurité le temps qu'on arrive à tasser lez choses. »

Yûki s'était recroquevillé dans les bras de l'ex re-code. Il tremblait de peur et les larmes commençaient à couler. Le maître de l'eau le prit dans une étreinte et commença à effectuer des cercles dans le dos du plus jeune pour tenter de le rassurer.

«- Et par « mettre en sécurité » t'entend quoi ?

-J'entends le planquer chez les re-codes, et puis ça vous fera une mascotte. Dit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux du numéro 3. Passez la nuit ici, les agents n'arriveront pas avant demain soir.

-Moi, j'ai rien contre mais je suis pas le chef et ça pas vraiment à moi de décider. Téléphone à Kôji, c'est lui qui prendra la décision finale de toute façon.

-Déjà fait, je serai pas là sinon. Il est d'accord pour le garder dans votre base le temps que ça se tasse. »

Peu de temps après, le numéro 1 reprenait la route. Il était rassuré, la nouvelle étant tombée dans l'après-midi il avait dû agir vite mais son cadet était désormais en sécurité, tout ce passerait bien. Il pouvait maintenant dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

De son côté, Yukihina était en train de sécher les dernières larmes de son cadet. Il avait eu peur et cela se comprenait. Eden signifiait Enfer dans son esprit. Il y avait toujours été enchaîner depuis sa naissance, avait trouvé une situation rassurante, et on voulait le ramener dans cette prison. N'y avait-il pas d'autres détenteurs de pouvoirs à embêter ?

Lorsque le plus vieux sentit une charge plus importante dans ses bras il comprit que le jeune PDG c'était endormi. Les émotions avaient fini par l'épuiser. Il le souleva et demanda à se qu'on lui montre sa chambre. Le majordome, légèrement intimidé le fit sans piser de question et l'ancien immortel finit par aller coucher son cadet. Dans le calme qui était sien.

Après avoir accompli sa tâche il sortit de la pièce pour téléphoner à son ancien supérieur.

« -Comment ça ramener Yû à l'Eden ? Commença-t-il d'une voix remplie de colère.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Yuki. Je n'ai rien pu faire contre ça. Yû a été un sujet d'expérience et leur appartient donc totalement, aussi inhumain que ça soit. Ils auront toujours une excuse pour le récupérer.

-Mais pourtant ça fait des années qu'ils le laissent vivre sa vie. Ce gosse a monté une putin de multinationale et cette bande de con pense me faire croire que c'est une source de danger pour la population. C'est quoi cette blague ?!

-Ecoute Yuki, soupira le gardien de la lumière, cette bande de con comme tu le dis si bien a tous les droits. Sache que Yû n'est pas le seul dans son cas. Depuis le début, les expériences de Fujiwara ont été horribles, et cette enflure à des successeurs. Ils n'ont plus le droit d'avoir de cobayes alors ils se vengent sur les anciens. Et, malheureusement pour lui, notre petit Yûki en fait partie. »

L'homme d'eau en avait marre. Cette histoire partait trop loin. Lui, s'en fichait, mais son cadet était concerné et ça il ne le supportait. L'Eden lui tapait sur le système et cela n'avait pas changé en cent ans. Il voulait fuir ce système corrompu et il ne le ferait pas seul. Il prendrait avec lui tous ceux qu'il voulait protéger. Ils partiraient loin, très loin dans un endroit où les détenteurs et les spécimens rares vivraient en paix, sans humain pour leur imposer des lois abjectes.

Oui, un endroit utopique où les êtres cruels ne seraient pas acceptés. Sagashimono en avait rêvé, d'accord il s'y était mal pris mais l'idée était là. Tout détruire pour reconstruite sur des bases solides. Un endroit parfait, qui ne pourrait jamais exister.


End file.
